1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swabs and more particularly pertains to a new nose cleaning system for removing dust and debris from a nasal orifice of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of swabs is known in the prior art. More specifically, swabs heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art swabs include U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,001; U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,671; U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,562; U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,011; U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,547; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,658.
In these respects, the nose cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing dust and debris from a nasal orifice of a user.